


Flesh

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [33]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine (TV) RPF, Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You and John have a quickie.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote a while ago and never got a chance to post it. It’s another lovely commission.
> 
> Fic Song: Flesh by Simon Curtis

 

John slams you against the wall, mouth crashing against yours in his haste to kiss you. Mind cloudy with lust and alcohol, you groan and grab the lapels of his trench coat. The air is crisp with the smell of fall, but you barely notice the chill. Your body is too hot, ready to be claimed by John.

“Can’t you wait until we get to the hotel?” you ask breathless, lips trailing down your chin on their way to your neck. 

“No,” John growls, quick hands hurrying to slip under your skirt. “Want you here and now, love.”

“What if someone sees?”

You’re not out in the open, but you aren’t exactly well-hidden either. 

“That's part of the excitement, innit?” John grins. 

Deft fingers find their way into your underwear and you gasp as he eagerly strokes your slit. Your eyes close and your head falls back against the brick wall. No man has ever turned you on the way John does. You’re aching so hard it hurts. 

“John, please don’t make me wait,” you beg. 

John chuckled deeply, the pads of his fingers drawing lazy circles around your clit. “But you beg so prettily,” he teases. 

You clamp your thighs tightly around his wrist and your hand digs into his hair, yanking his head back so he’s staring at you. “Take me now and cut the shit.”

John’s eyebrows shoot up, not used to such a forceful tone coming from you. “Ooo, someone’s getting feisty tonight. What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

Embolden by his challenge, you place your hand on his chest and shove him backward. He stumbles across the alley, the back of his knees hitting a wood crate that has been shoved between two buildings. He stares up at you in wonder as you force him to sit before clambering onto his lap. 

“I’ll take you.”

The music from the club spurs you on as you fumble with his zipper. John is thrilled by the change and pulls a condom out of his coat. He nearly drops it when you slip your hand into his pants, excitedly rubbing the swelling length of him. With his free hand, he grabs the back of your head to yank you into a harsh kiss. 

You nip his bottom lip before drawing back. “Condom.  _ Now.” _

John is quick to obey, tearing open the package and hurrying to roll the latex on his cock. He's hard and ready, and you can't help but touch yourself as you impatiently wait for him to finish.

“All yours, love,” he smirks, gripping himself at the base.

You lunge forward for a kiss before lowering yourself on his cock. John wraps his arm around your waist and thrusts roughly up, burying himself all the way. 

You gasp, immediately clenching around him. “Fuck you're so hard!”

John grunts and starts to move with you, meeting your downward movements with harsh thrusts of his own. “You take it so good,” he moans, heavy breathing mixing with yours. “Always so bloody eager.”

You're moving along with the muffled music, sweat beginning to form under your tight clothes. John shoves your shirt up, hand yanking your bra cup down so your breast spills out. He kneads the flesh while latching his mouth to your neck.

“Bloody spectacular,” he growls. “Love when you ride my cock.”

“ _ Yesss, _ ” you hiss, rocking along with him, your hands clutching his trench coat for leverage. “More, Johnny! Give me more!”

With a sudden fluid movement, he gets to his feet, lifting you with him. He spins and drops you onto the crate, slamming back into you. 

“You asked for it, love,” he grins, grabbing your waist.

He fucks you deeper than before and you cling to him as if your life depends on it. Legs hooked around his waist, you've never been closer. His hot breath pants into your sweaty neck, and then he's sucking the flesh there hard enough to bruise. 

Your orgasm is building at a startling rate. “John!” you moan. “John, I'm close.”

“Yeah you are,” John coos, still attacking your neck with love bites. “Come for Johnny love. Come on my cock like a good girl.”

His hand darts down between you and when his thumb sloppily rubs your clit, you lose control, coming hard. John groans as you clench around him. He fucks you through your orgasm, taking you until you collapse against him.

He pulls out then and you can see he's still hard. “On your knees, sunshine,” he orders, taking off the condom. “Want to feel that pretty mouth of yours.”

You're on your knees in an instant and take him into your mouth. Still dazed, you relax your throat and let him fuck your mouth, his slender fingers tangling themselves into your hair.

He swears and says your name, and that's the only warning you have before he comes down your throat. His hips don't stop until he's completely spent. Only then does he slowly pull out. You turn your head and spit his jizz on the ground.

“Classy,” John pants.

You wipe your mouth on the back of your hand as you stumble to your feet. “We passed classy when we fucked in an alley.”

John laughs breathlessly, hooking his arm around your waist as you pulls you into a kiss. You return it happily, warm and satisfied. 

 


End file.
